


Voiceless

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin doesn't talk back and that is never a good sign





	Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> 23rd of December, it's almost here!
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!

Arthur looked up from writing his speech for the night’s solstice feast when he heard Merlin coming in. After all this time, Merlin still hadn’t managed to enter a room like a servant – unheard. Arthur had gotten used to it, he’d even gotten used to the constant chatter and the banter between them. It was weird that Merlin didn’t do more than nod in his direction. 

“Merlin?”

Immediately, Merlin’s head turned into his direction with a questioning look on his face. 

Arthur frowned. Why hadn’t he noticed before that there were dark circles underneath Merlin’s eyes and that his skin was a lot paler than usual? 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Merlin just shook his head and continued putting laundry into Arthur’s closet.

“Merlin, if you’ve been to the tavern again and are too hungover to wait on me at the solstice feast tonight…” Arthur got up. It just wasn’t normal that Merlin didn’t have an answer right away.

He grabbed Merlin’s wrist and made him turn around. Merlin didn’t smell of alcohol, so that wasn’t the reason for his strange behaviour. 

“I’m talking to you, answer your king.”

Merlin opened his mouth but only a faint croaked “Sir?” came out. 

Arthur, who hadn’t let go of Merlin’s wrist, led him to his favourite chair by the fire, the one that had an additional fur in it in winter. “Sit.” He tossed Merlin another fur on his way to the door. “Fetch Gaius,” he ordered and one of the young knights scrambled away.

Filling a goblet with water, he held it out to Merlin. “This would actually be funny…Merlin without his voice…silent for once…,” he teased, but Merlin only sipped the water with some difficulty. It wasn’t funny, Merlin was sick. 

Gaius rushed in. “Stupid boy,” he muttered. “Told him not to, but he had to come here.”

“What’s wrong with him, Gaius?” 

“He had to go to the lower town to have your armour mended in that snow storm, he’s been feeling off since then.”

“Oh.” Arthur felt guilty. Once again, he hadn’t thought about what it meant when he gave an order. He just wanted things done. That Merlin had gone out in the cold and storm in probably not more than the skimpy clothes he was wearing at all seasons, had never occurred to him. 

“We need to get him to his room, so he can lie down. I’ll give him some potions and…”

“No.” Shaking his head, Arthur looked at Merlin, who had pulled the second fur up to his chin. “He stays here. It’s warmer in here.”

Arthur didn’t even see if Gaius as much as blinked at that, he had gone to the door to send for everything the kitchen had against a sore throat. 

“Honey,” Gaius added. “Honey is always good.”

Merlin tried to smile at him. 

Arthur didn’t know if honey helped against a sore throat, but he knew that Merlin liked the sweet treat, so he sent for an extra big portion of honey. If it helped him getting better, it was worth it.

Gaius went to get the potions and Arthur looked at Merlin. “I know it’s warm by the fire, but the bed is a lot more comfortable. Sleep this off.”

Merlin struggled, but finally let Arthur help him over and almost smiled when Arthur pulled the blankets up to his chin and then put another fur on top. 

“Warm?”

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes.

Arthur went back to his desk. He could as well work while Merlin was sleeping. Once in a while he looked over. It was odd that Merlin was around and it was so quiet. And yes, if he was honest, he missed the babbling, the chatter, even the insults. Tonight, at the solstice festivities, he would ask the Goddess to give Merlin his voice back.


End file.
